


In Your Dreams // slow burn Matthew Gray Gubler fanfic

by driverbaby



Category: Rumple Buttercup: A Story of Bananas Belonging and Being Yourself - Matthew Gray Gubler
Genre: F/M, matthewgraygubler, matthewgraygublerfanfic, mgg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driverbaby/pseuds/driverbaby
Summary: Evi is an art history student studying abroad in Italy. She meets an aspiring actor, Matthew, and the two quickly band together to explore Italy.
Relationships: Matthew Gray Gubler/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	In Your Dreams // slow burn Matthew Gray Gubler fanfic

“Babe,” an audible sigh was heard on the other end of my phone. “Maybe we should just take a break.”

My heart dropped all the way to my stomach.

“A break?” I couldn’t believe this was happening.

“I’m just not sure if long distance is going to be the most healthy thing for our relationship.”

My boyfriend’s voice took on a tone I hadn’t heard before.

“But I’m only going to be in Italy for a semester,” I struggled for words. “It’ll be over before you know it!”

“Evi,” another sigh. “You’re halfway across the world. I mean, it’s 3 AM over here - I can’t do this everyday. We’ll stay in touch, but I just need some time to think about this.”

“Okay,” my voice threatened to crack as I tried to hold back tears.

The line went silent. Not even a goodbye.

Here I was with the whole city of Italy at my fingertips and all I wanted to do was stay in my tiny rented apartment. I looked around and my eyes landed on my reflection in the mirror across the room.

My eyes were red; I hadn’t even realized tears had been streaming down my face. My short blonde hair fell out of the bun I had tied it up in and stuck to the sides of my tired face.

With a sigh, I checked my phone - 8 am.

“Well it’s never too early for gelato, right?” I told myself aloud as I got ready to go out and eat my feelings away.

The only outfit I could muster to put together was a long printed dress and sandals. Throwing on my sunglasses, I stepped outside into the fresh air. It was a new day. As far as I was concerned, Brian was so yesterday. At least that’s what I would tell myself for now.

\---

After following many directions on Google Maps, I found myself at a small gelato shop. The sign above read “La Carraia.” I went ahead and pulled up Google Translate on my phone.

The shop was filled with people sitting at decorative iron tables with small carnation arrangements. My heart warmed at the sound of so much Italian chatter and laughter.

“Ciao,” I smiled nervously at the cashier taking my order. I fumbled around for the right way to say “Can I have your largest size of raspberry gelato?”

The cashier kindly struggled to understand my broken Italian and held up a whole carton of raspberry gelato the size of my head. God, I was going to really have to brush up on this if I was going to be here for a few months.

“Più grande tazza di lampone felato per favore,” a voice spoke from behind me and the cashier nodded with an understanding grin.

I turned around to face the tall man who had spoken up for me. Wavy brown hair framed his angular face from underneath a baseball cap. Dark circles rested underneath his bright hazel eyes. He was  _ cute _ .

“I take it you’re not from around here?” he offered a sympathetic smile.

“Uh yeah, how could you tell?” I joked with a laugh.

“Signora?” the cashier spoke from behind me.

“Oh!” I had almost forgotten where I was. I quickly gave the cashier some Euros and turned back to the man. “Thank you for that.”

“No problem,” he grabbed his coffee from the counter beside me. “I’ve only been here for a couple weeks, so I get it. I’m Matthew, by the way.”

“Evi,” I grinned and shook his extended hand. What a gentleman.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked hesitantly.

“Not at all,” I erased the original plan in my mind quickly about just taking my gelato back home and crying into it. “I wouldn’t mind someone I can actually hold a conversation with around here.”

We moved outside and found a small table to sit underneath the shade of the striped awnings that lined the tops of the shop windows.

“So how did you find yourself in Florence, Italy?” he asked as we sat down.

“I’m here for a semester abroad,” I explained. “I’m studying art history and this semester I’m focusing on architecture, so behold..”

I gestured to the amazing historic stone architecture around us.

“Totally understandable,” he laughed. “This is a very beautiful city. Have you explored it yet?”

“Today is actually my first day here,” I fiddled with my gelato with my tiny spoon. “This is my first ‘adventure’ of the day. What about you?”

“Well, I’m here for work, but I have a pretty good amount of time to explore,” he rested his elbows on the table. “There are a lot of nooks and crannies around here that I have yet to see though.”

“Oh, what are you doing for work?” I asked.

“I’m an up and coming actor,” he gave a dramatic sigh that made us both giggle. “No really, I’m just filming a small movie here for a friend. I figured even a small part is worth it if it means I get to stay here.”

“How long are you here for?” I mused.

“I’m here until the end of the year too,” the corners of his twinkling eyes crinkled as he smiled.

“Well, I’m glad I’ve found a friend so soon,” I grinned back.

“Yeah, actually can I get your number?” he pulled out his phone. “I’ve got to go soon, but I’d be down to show you around and get your adventure here started.”

“Yeah!” our fingers brushed as he handed me his phone and my stomach filled with nervous excitement. “I’d love to have my own personal tour guide.”

He threw his head slightly back as he laughed and took his phone back.

“Anytime, anytime,” he started to stand up. “Well it was really nice meeting you, Evi. I’ll text you soon.”

“You too, Matthew” I stayed seated and watched him walk off the cobble-stoned streets into the crowds.

This couldn’t be happening. My first day in Italy and I had already befriended a handsome man who was  _ nice _ ? I felt like I was in a dream. The nightmare of this morning had already lost its hold on me.


End file.
